meeting DJ lilB
by Mel-stratz
Summary: Beca Mitchel is a famous DJ in LA, but decides to give college a chance. i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Hi girls and boys, I hope you enjoy this story**

**I don't own anything **

It's been 4 years since her first record deal and 4 years since she's heard from either of her parents, since Beca decided to move to LA when she turned 18 her mother and father were not impressed and refused to talk to her, Beca was a smart and talented kid but she closed her self of two people ever since her parents' divorce, but now she is standing in her dorm room at Barden university and getting a death stare from her creepy roommate.

After unpacking beca decided to go out and check out the activities fair, she looked at many different booths but only one stood out and that was a disappointment as it turns out 'the Barden university DJs' meant death Jews, 'common how many of them were here?' beca thought as she walked away from the blonde aussie and the booth.

Beca decided that she had seen enough and was walking back to her dorm thinking about a new mix, when a perky red head snapped her out of her thoughts, "hi any interest in joining our Acapella group?" the red head asks as she holds out a flyer, 'wow she's beautiful' beca thinks as she turns and looks at the red head. "Oh, right this is like a thing now" a beca reply as she looks at the flyer then looks into the girls intense blue eyes totally ignoring the blonde death staring her, "Oh totes. We sing coves of songs but we do it without any instruments, it's all from or mouths" she grins at me, Beca breathe in "yikes" she said sarcastically raising both her eye bows. The mystery red head goes on , "there are four groups on campus, there the Bella's, that's us , were the tits" she says with a wink, Beca blushes and looked away, "the BU harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna, then there's the High Notes, there not very motivated. Then there's….." she trails of as she turns to the other group then looks back to Beca, "so are you interested?" she asks when hope in her eyes.

"Sorry, it just, it's pretty lame" as beca says this blonde raises her eyebrow and begins to talk, "Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame" Red comes in "we sing all over the world and we compete in national champion ships" but Beca couldn't help herself and mess with the two girls, "on purpose?" the blonde gave her a look and replied with,

"we played the cobb energy performing art center, you bitch!", 'wow, I did not see that coming' Beca thinks to herself, the red heads eyes widen as do Beca's, this is when red pipes up "oh!", she exclaims "what Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit talented group of young ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln center this year, help turn our dreams into a reality?" she says to Beca as she looks in to her eyes, Beca can see them sparkle a little more, and she almost say yes, almost, but Its lame.

"Sorry, but I can't even sing, nice to meet you though" she lied, she can sing great, Beca looks at the red head as she said this and walked away. She smirks to herself 'I do hope we meet again' Beca thinks then frowns as she forgot to ask for Reds name, 'ohh well next time'.

BECAS POV:

It's been a month since I've been at Barden and I have enjoyed every second, I now have groupies following me around, these are the people that recognized me, even though not many people know the well hidden DJ lil B.

I also haven't had any luck with finding Red, not like I've been looking for her or anything. Anyways so today I had nothing to do so I decided to go to the gym and entertain my groupies for a bit.

IN THE GYM

I had been working out for two hours now and I smell and I'm exhausted, as I walk to my locker with all my stuff, the weird kid that sang to me the other day walked up to me, "hey, you remember me?" he looks at me with a big grin and I just want to walk away cause he looks really annoying,

but because I'm not a bitch I reply "yeah I remember you" that's all I say, I shut my locker and walk away with my trade mark smirk, but with my luck he follows me "I'm Jesse" he says as he puts his hand out for me to shake, I shake my head "and I'm not interested" I keep walking but he just doesn't get it,

He laughs "oh but you will be", I stop and turn to face him 'who the fuck does he think he is?' I think "look Jesse I'm not interested, now can you leave me alone" I walk out and leave him just staring at me.

I stay at my room for a bit so all my fans would leave so I can have a shower in peace, when 12am hits I go for a shower cause no one should be up for a shower at this time.

Once I get there I start singing, I get into my robe and jump in to my shower, and as I start my shower I continue to sing Titanium, but little did I know that I wasn't alone, "you can sing!" a familiar voice says, 'holy shit, red' I scream in my head, "DUDE" I yell at her, she ignores me and steps forward to close the shower, "how high does you belt go?" 'omg, she's asking me that' I can't help but look at her up and down, she notices this and steps more closer and I huddle to the corner of my shower.

I don't know why I'm so embarrassed I'm confident about my body, It must be red making me nervous… yeah let's go with that, I relies she is waiting for an answer so I play dumb "my what?" she smirks and skips to the next question.

"You were singing titanium right?" I look at her over my shoulder and smirk at the red head and ask "you know David Guetta?" she brightens up "have I been living under a rock?, that songs my jam" she leans forward as I turn to face her and she continues, "my lady jam" she winked at me and smirked "the song really builds" another wink she steps even close and there's not much room between us and I don't know if I can control myself any longer, so I smirk "that's nice" I look up and away from her eyes that are very dilated.

"can you sing it for me" she says, I look at her and my eyes widen, "wh- what, s-s-sing ti-titanium" oh great I'm stuttering now ,and she's smirking as I blush furiously, "yeah titanium, please I won't do anything I just want to hear you sing" we look in to each other's eyes, "ill sing if you leave after, I really need a shower" she gives me a smile and nods in agreement.

I start to sing

"I'm bullet proof nothin' to loose" and to my surprise Red starts to sing with me,

"fire away fire away, ricochet you take you aim,

fire away fire away, shoot me down but I won't fall,

I am titanium, shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium….."

we both finish singing and smile at each other forgetting that we are both very naked, and with that Red squeals and pulls me into a hug, this is when I tense up and we both notice that were naked. She pulls away blushing "I'm , I'm sorry I got a little carried away" she said sheepishly, I chuckle and look her up and down, "oh yea I'm pretty confident about…. All this" she winks at me and I know instantly I was caught looking at her and before I know it the words come out of my mouth, "you should be", we stare in each other's eyes for a moment, I clear my throat, "um and not to be rude but can you leave now I kinda need to shower" she looks up to me and smiles again, " oh yeah, totes, I didn't wanna be rude before but you stink, like real bad" we both laugh "yea well that's why I'm here, to stop smelling like shit ya know" I wink and she blushes even more, "well I'm um gonna go bye" she gives a little wave and turns to leave, "bye Red" I smirk and go to turn my shower back on when I hear her say "see you at auditions!" I smile and rest my head on the tiles, guess I'm having a cold shower tonight.

It's been a week since my run in with Red in the shower and I can't get her naked form out of my head, I know creepy right?, so today is auditions but I totally forgot so now I'm running to where they are held.

I got lost twice and now I'm hopping I don't miss it, and I know I know I said acapella was lame but I just want to see red again that's all, ok and maybe impress her a little bit, just a tiny bit , ok I want to really impress her.

Once I get there they are about to finish up but thanks fuck that Red spots me, "oh wait" she says to the two guys on stage, I see her eyes twinkle as she looks at me, "there's one more" she points to me and gestures for me to walk on stage, when I do I see some peoples eye grow wide as they recognize me and I hear people gasp, "I'm sorry I'm late" I say as I look at red, she looks at me and winks and that makes me blush, "and I didn't know we had to prepare that song" the blonde girl sitting next to the red head was giving me a look, oh if looks could kill I would be dead several times, "that's ok, sing anything you want" red says with a smile and with that I mutter a little 'ok' and get on my knees and ask to borrow the plastic cup filled with pens on the table, red lets me and I sit back and cross my legs and start to make a tune from the cup, 'now time to show them what I got' I think as I start to sing still making the beat from the cup.

"I got my ticket for the long way round,

Two bottle a whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leavin tomorrow what dya say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,

You're gonna miss me by my hair your

Gonna miss me everywhere,

Ohh

you're gonna miss me when I'm gone" I stop singing for a bit and kept making a beat, I look around to see everyone just watching in amazement, I can even see the blonde struggling to show how amazed she is, but my eyes land on the only one that matters and that's Red, she's leaning forward and watching me intently and I sing and play with the cup, I start to sing again.

"I got my ticket for the long way round,

The one with the prettiest of views,

It's got mountains its got rivers it's got sites to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you,

When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk, your gonna miss my talk,

Ohh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" and I'm done I slam the cup down on the last note and look up to give my trade mark smirk, I look over to red and Blondie I can see Blondie is trying real hard not to smile, but Reds got a big smile and looking at me like she hasn't eaten for days, and just as she's about to say something to me my phone starts to ring, and with the luck I have its my manager calling and well he has a certain ring tone to everyone else, so any way my phone starts to ring and now the room is filled with:

"shake that ass for me , shake that ass for me ,come on girl shake that ass for me , shake that ass for me, I'm a menus a denus and all high dentist open your mouth for bout 4-5 minute take a little this ferine switch but don't spit it, swallow and now finish, yeah…, me and Nate deal a double G and looking for a couple beer, cheers with some double D', pop a little champagne and a couple these, sleeping a couple leaves, were gonna have a party, let's get it started, I'm looking for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck, apple bottom jeans and a big old slut" my eyes go wide and I turn red I quickly grab my phone from my pocket and answer it but run of stage.

"what the fuck do you want Andy?!' I yell into my phone and I'm pretty sure everyone heard me, "whoa , bec calm down I just want to ask if u want to perform at the new club opening up next to your university cause I got you in I just need your 'ok'" I huff " yeah fine I'll do the gig, bye" I hang up and walk back on stage, everyone is looking at me I smile uncomfortably "sorry bout that" I look at the ground, After they finish telling me things I don't really listen to I walk of stage and to my dorm to relax for the night, and just hope I got in.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it **


	2. im chloe beale

**Hey everyone I hope your enjoying this story, anyways enjoy **

Beca's pov:

It's been 2 hours since I've gotten back from auditions and it's getting late, well if you call 10pm late, I have been making my new mixes for my gig at the club I'm going to play at next week and I can't wait.

I'm now making my last mix for the night, that's when it happen, I felt a hand grab on to my arm and a pillow case being thrown over my head,

"don't worry Beca it's just me" a mysterious voice says with a giggle, but I know this voice,

"you know Red I don't even know your name, and you do… that's no fair" I smirk but she can't see it, after I say that we stop walking and she pulls of the pillow case from my head and we smile at each other, Red puts her hand out and says

"I'm Chloe Beale, nice to meet you" I smirk and shake her hand, it's then that I feel a spark when we touch and I know she feels it to.

"Well Miss Beale it is certainly nice to finally know your name" she nods and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the auditorium,

"now come on were gonna be late" Chloe whispers as she throws the cover over my head again and pulls me through the doors to the auditorium, when she gets me in place she lets go of my hand and I immediately miss the contact.

After the little ceremony were off to the initiation night, 'oh fun' I think sarcastically, I try to stay away from everyone and take in the party, I don't want to drink cause I know I'll get wasted and we've got Bella's practice first thing tomorrow morning so I don't need a hang over, and I get the worst hang overs you could ever imagine.

I've been watching for 5 minutes and this is when I decide to go back to my dorm, but I stop in my tracks as I hear Jesse calling me "beca, BEC-AWW!", why is this kid so annoying?, I sigh in frustration and turn to face him and cross my arms, I can tell he is extremely drunk because he smells really bad and he can't even stand strait.

"what do you want Jesse?" I say irritated,he totally ignores my question and goes on,

"you're an aca-girl and I'm an aca-boy and were gonna have aca-children, it's inevitable", seriously what a weirdo, I shake my head and chuckle at his stupidness

"dude I'm gay, were never gonna have 'aca-children' together" I keep laughing as his face drops and just as I think he's gonna give up he starts up again with a cocky grin, "you just haven't fucked me yet"he adds a wink at the end, Ewww really? , I just shake my head and walk away to get a drink cause I deserve one now, once I grab a drink Jesse has passed out on the bench ' thank god for that', and Chloe well she's a bit drunk.

"hey Bec's" she says as she pulls me close by my hands and goes on, "I'm so glad I met you, I think we're gonna be real fast friends"

I lean in and answer with "well you did see me naked so.." I wink at her and she giggles and pulls me closer, "true, true" we both laugh and I pull away from her hold, Chloe frowns at this, "well I gotta go Red, I got practice in the morning" I wink and walk away towards my dorm.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE.**


	3. 3

There's one word for Bella's practice, and that is torcher, ok so let me start from the beginning.

When we all had gotten to practice the Blondie, which last night I found out her name was Aubrey, had set out a board full of pictures of all the old Bella's, which I must agree with Cynthia-rose they were all hot, anyway as we started we all learnt how serious that oath was as Corey and Mary Elise both got 'disinvited' from the group, and we all found out about Aubrey's 'little' accident and were all made to run laps for laughing,but to be honest it was quiet funny , vocal training was easy but walking in heels, well that's a different story.. (which im amazed I didn't hurt myself in those things) then came my favorite part when Chloe came and helped me out with my choreography , which had Chloe pressed up against my back it had me thinking of very inappropriate things I wanted to do to her but she brought me out of my thoughts when she spoke,

"hey bec's , you know you should really should pay attention" she giggles and leans in further to whisper into my ear, "cause even though I like the position were in right now, you actually have to know the steps" she pulls back and slaps my ass before she winks at me and walks away.

After that I kind of blanked out, well that is until Aubrey called me back to complain about my 'ear monstrosities' and how much she doesn't like my attitude, then to top it off, "I know you have a toner… for Jesse"

"a what?" I say trying not to laugh.

"a toner, a musical boner, I saw it at hood night, its distracting" I shake my head and smirk at the girl and think 'time to tell her',

"Yeah that's not a thing…" I start off with "you're not the boss off me and im gay blondie" with that and the reaction I got, I just wink and walk away.

AT THE FALL MIXER

After the worst performance I've ever been in, like ever, Aubrey tries to put us down more as we walk away, and to put a cherry on top, when Aubrey grills Chloe a bit more she says,

"I have nodes" I look at her and our eyes connect, I know how bad nodes are I have worked with many people who have lost their singing careers because of it and I can tell it's killing her, I walk up to the older girl and say in a low voice,

"Chloe why would you keep singing, you must be in a lot of pain" were looking into each others eyes and I can see tears threatening to spill and I get lost in her eyes, but im pulled out of my trace when Amy speaks up "what are nodes?", Aubrey starts to talk,

"vocal nodules…" but I turn around and cut in before she continues,

" the rubbing together of your vocal cords, at above average rates without proper lubrication", as I finish I look at Chloe and we say in unison, "they sit on your wind pipes and they crush your dreams" a tear spills from her eye and I brush it away and ignore all the questions being asked by the other Bella's, I then lean in to Chloe's ear, " how about I take you somewhere to cheer you up aye?"

She looks at me and nods so I grab her hand and lead her to my car.

**Sorry for the short chapter**


	4. the lake

**Hey guys I have decided to make short chapters for a little while, and I hope you enjoy **

When we get there Chloe gasps at the site, after we get out of the car I grab her hand and pull her towards a track that leads down by the river. It takes us a couple of minutes to get there, but when we do Chloe's eyes widen and she smiles for the first time since the mixer, which makes me smile.

"What is this place?" she asks as we sit down on the grass near the lake,

"it's my hiding place, I come here when my work stresses me out or if I just need to relax" I simply say, we sit there for a while just taking in the view, we could see a forest of trees across the lake and all around us the lake was sparkling a light green from the sun and had flowers on top of the surface, "what work exactly?" she asks as she smiles at me, god what a beautiful smile it is,

"You really don't know who I am do you?" I ask, she looks at me quizzically and frowns,

"Who are you exactly then" I look at the lake then lean back to lay in the grass,

I reach into my pocket and grab my phone and throw it in between us

"Do you know who DJ lil b is?" I ask her and she looks at me with a confused look,

"yeah of course I do, who doesn't?" she looks down at the grass and blushes and looks at me then continues "her titanium mix is also my lady jam" I chuckle, and push the phone towards her,

"look her up in Google images" I watch as she grabs my phone and looks it up, I watch as her eyes grow wide and she looks at me in shock I smirk then look up into the sky, "lady jam huh? I guess you should thank me" I look at her with my trademark smirk, "I bet it 'really builds' huh" I wink and she slaps me on the arm.

Chloe coves her face in embarrassment, "I can't believe I just told you that" she shakes her head, "is that why you know so much about nodes?" I look at her "yeah, I worked with a lot of people that have recovered from having nodes" I look at my hands and continue, "Im really sorry you have to go through the pain"

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault and can we not talk about that anymore please" she looks into my eyes and I nod.

We lay in the grass in silence for a while not knowing what to say, Chloe breaks it first "why didn't you tell me?" I hear hurt in her voice, I take a breath "cause I didn't want you to use me" I say in a quiet voice, with that she shoots strait up in to a sitting position and turns to me,

"What do you mean by that" I frown, "it's just... I... Chloe I just... because of the fame most people just use me, just cause im famous then they leave when they got what they wanted, I just didn't see the point in telling you and I thought you were going to find out soon by someone" I shrugged as I sat and looked at my hands again with a sad look on my face.

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me" Chloe whispers, I look at her

"Chloe it's not that I didn't trust you it's just" I breath out " I really like you Chloe and I thought you would only talk to me if you knew who I really was in instead of just beca, plain old beca", as I finished Chloe places a hand on my cheek and pulls my face around so im looking at her and leans in, as our lips touch I snake my hand to the back of her neck and she places her hands on each of my cheeks, I could taste her strawberry lip gloss on her lips as we pull apart we lean our foreheads together, "I don't care about your fame beca and I never would have" the red head whispers

All I could do is nod as I pull her into another kiss.


End file.
